The Peace Offering
by Mia lovely
Summary: Looking down at the apathetic blonde, Alexius cleared his throat and continued to press on. "Before the crash, the four of us were headed to Noalithea. Someone important to Noctis, to us is waiting for us is waiting for us there."
1. Chapter 1

The Peace Offering

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the makers of FF13 and FFv13

Rating: K or K+ (nothing bad going on here)

Pairing: Vanille and Shotgun (Leo)

Summary: Shotgun/Leo gives Vanille a peace offering. (crossover AU) "The people are scared. And it's obvious that neither side is making any real progress." Leo snorted in frustration. "We're all in this together. But like hell, if Lightning and Noctis think so."

AN: I don't know what shotgun's real name is, so for now I'm calling him Leo. Since Noctis is a Latin word meaning night. I've decided to Name shotgun, Leo. Which is the Latin word for lion. Also, I am fascinated with this cross paring. I think if ever given the chance to meet, Vanille and Shotgun would most definitely have some sparks flying. They just seem so much alike, and in all the good ways. Oh and Jessup, is scarface dude. Just so you guys don't dive yourself crazy trying to figure out who he is. I Named him Jessup beacuse, I don't know, I just did.

AN2: Sorry in advance for my horrible grammar. I was thinking about turning this into a multi-chapter story. But my writing skills are not that strong to take on a lengthy story with plot and sub-plot. I have some crazy interesting ideas for one, but I know for sure I can't take it on on my own.

Anyway, please enjoy! R&R please. Let me know what you guys honestly think. And if you think this should be turn into a full fledged novella. Also for those who are willing to collaborate with me, please drop me a line, via comment review or pm.

Now go read!

**The Peace Offering**

Vanille crouched down by a pool of clear, fresh water. The loud roaring of the mountainous waterfalls drowned out the sound of the light cherry tune she hummed to herself as she collected water into her leather canteen. The morning air was warm, and a cool breeze swept through the trees. Vanille didn't mind that her clothes were soaking wet and clinging to her willowy frame. It was actually quite refreshing.

Suddenly, a rustling in the trees behind her caught the redhead's attention. A pair of vigilant, emerald-green eyes observed the lush, dense jungle with keen awareness. But saw nothing, only more majestic trees with thick canopies, and lot of tropical vegetation. Vanille thought nothing of it and shrugged it off, walking back to the secluded pool and continuing her work on hand, when she heard rustling again. Then an "Oof!" and the sound of someone falling over, fallowed by deep grunting noises and a seemingly endless chain of incoherent profanities. Vanille stared curiously into the jungle, when finally a tall and lanky figure of a young, blonde man came stumbling out. Vanille raised a fine brow, and laughed as she watched Leo struggle with a vine that was caught around his boot.

"So, you're spying on me now?" She teased, a playful glint in her eyes. Leo looked up at the cheery redhead and merely chuckled. Before he was finally able to stand up straight.

"Maybe," Leo responded cheerfully. "Actually, looking for you, would be more accurate."

"Really? Why is that?" Vanille tilted her head to one side in a curious gesture. Leo smiled even wider at Vanille's adorable, inquisitive state.

"Well, because I was planning on eventually making my presence known, but you know, old habits die hard." Leo replied good-naturedly, while blinding Vanille with his bright toothy grins.

"Naturally," Vanille smiled. "You know, Lightning would freak if she ever found out of my speaking to you."

Leo adopted a thoughtful expression, scratching the back of his head slightly before shrugging carelessly. "Eh, yeah well, you know what? Let her freak then, I guess. Let them all freak."

Vanille shook her head, "I just, I don't want to be the cause of another ruckus." She mumbled, "We've had enough of those for one day. Don't you think?"

Leo took a moment to reply, "Yeah well, you are right about that. But it still doesn't make things any less ridiculous." Leo picked a pebble from the ground, and skipped it along the clear river water. "I think it's stupid how Noctis and Lightning can't seem to find some sort of common ground on anything. Instead of working toward a rational compromise, they force the people to choose. Dividing them into two separate groups."

"I know," Vanille sighed. "It is pretty ridiculous."

"The people are scared. And it's obvious that neither side is making any real progress." Leo snorted in frustration. "We're all in this together. But like hell, if Lightning and Noctis think so."

Vanille nodded, giving Leo a sad, knowing smile. "I've been trying to coax Lightning into making some kind of overturn, but to no alleviation."

Leo sighed, "Same here, I keep trying to talk to Noctis, but he's not tying to hear any of that."

Vanille frowned and nodded. Her hands absently fiddled with the cap of her leather canteen. Leo shook his head in defeat, trying to rid his mind of the sour subject.

_'Both Lightning and Noctis were going about this the wrong way. Hence, they were both idiots. I mean, don't get me wrong. Noctis is still my best friend, and I love him dearly. But that still doesn't change the fact that he was being a complete tool about the whole situation. It was annoying, and what was even more annoying was the fact that it was effecting everyone else around them.'_

"So... what exactly are you doing?" Leo asked, effectively changing the direction in which the conversation was going. Looking up at the question, Vanille smiled. Grateful for the change in topic.

"I was gathering some water for Aurelea, and decided _why not go for a swim?_" She answered, smiling warmly up at the tall and lean blonde in front of her.

Leo laughed. "I see," A set of stormy, blue-gray eyes roamed over Vanille's long, shapely legs and slender figure. Leo thought the wet clothes suited her nicely. The young, fiery redhead before him blushed intensely at his heated, appreciative gaze. Leo smirked, and took one step closer to the petite redhead. Enjoying the slightly flustered look on her face. "How is Aurelea doing, by-the-way? Is she getting any better?"

Vanille gave Leo a wide-eyed look.

_'Why was he standing so close to me?' _

"Uh, s-she's still running a fever. But the infection is all gone." Vanille answered after gathering herself, "I'm hoping she'll be fine after a couple of day. "

Leo nodded at the somber news, meeting Vanille's worried green eyes. "She'll be fine. Aurelea seems like a strong kid." He flashed Vanille a reassuring smiled. "We'll just have too keep a watchful eye on her."

"Yeah..." Vanille sighed. Leo narrow his eyes and shook his head. Remembering his reason for him being here in the first place.

"Oh! Um, I almost forgot." Reaching down and digging into his pocket. "I noticed you and Aurelea were collecting sea shells up by the beach the other day."

Leo held up his arm, his open palm turned upwards to reveal a perfect, pearly-white sea shell in the center of his hand. "Uh..." Leo reached up with his free hand hand rubbed the back of his neck. The palms of his hands were sweaty, and he had no idea as to why.

Of course is wasn't because he suddenly felt nervous. He didn't get nervous around women. Especially not pretty woman, that was more Noctis' style, not his. He was a ladies man, a charmer. He didn't shy away from chatting up a beautiful woman. In fact he and Jessup had often made games of it. Leo was confident in his standing with woman, self assured, and desirable. His charm and good looks, as well as his favorable standing with the crown, never gave him any reason not to be anything if not confident. He was maybe even a little over confident. Woman were constantly throwing themselves at him, literally.

So why was it that when ever he was near or even thought about Vanille he felt like everything went still, no joke. Vanille just had a certain calmness to her. It was in the bounce in her steps and everything else that made her, her. Leo was sure that a lot of it had to do with the fact that she was 519 years old. Yet still, regardless of her age, she still looked and acted like a normal 19 year old girl. That, and of course she was _beautiful_! Flawless even. Leo's eyes started roamed Vanille's supple body once more. He nearly had to punch himself in the face to keep from reaching over and touching her.

"Yeah, well you know. Think of this as a sort of peace offering." Leo said quietly, ignoring the electric jolt that rush through his body when Vanille's smooth hand made contact with his larger callused one. He watched as Vanille rubbed slow and steady circle on the shell's wax-like surface, examining it's unique pattern.

Leo dropped both his hands down to his sides and stuffed them into his pockets. Vanille looked up from her new shell and smirked prettily. Before tilting her head to the side in a interested manner. The sheer amusement in her emerald eyes was enough to make Leo shift on the balls of his feet.

"A peace offering?"

Licking his dry lips and nodding in response to Vanille's question. "Yes," He leered, making a point to drag his eyes up and down her body. "It's a peace offering from me to you. Just because everyone else is at odds, doesn't mean we have to be, right? "

Vanille clutched her new trinket to her chest and beamed. "Thank you, Leo. This was very thoughtful of you." Leo gave Vanille a lazy, lopsided smirk.

"It's no big deal." He mumbled, "Hey, what do you say we start heading back to camp? I bet Lightning and Fang have already noticed you've gone missing. They're probably organizing a search party right now as we speak."

"You're probably right," Vanille chuckled at the thought. The image of a wildly determined Lightning barking out orders to the remaining survivors, while an angry Fang stomped around the beach gearing up for the search, nose flaring like an enraged bull. "Let's go! I want to get this water to Aurelea soon, anyway. It might help with the fever." Vanille responded cheerfully.

Leo looked down at the pretty redhead walking beside him through the dense jungle and smiled. "I'm sure it will Vanille, I'm sure it will."

**And.....scene!**

Please review... I can not stress enough on how much they mean to me. They motivate me to write more for you guys. So please, *get down on knees* I'm begging and pleading with you shamelessly. Review! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

The Peace Offering

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the makers of FF13 and FFv13

Rating: K or K+ (nothing bad going on here)

Pairing: Multi-pairings

Summary: The main characters of FFXIII and FFVXIII meet under catastrophic circumstances and most learn how to work together in order to survive. Crossover AU fic.

AN: I don't know what shotgun's real name is, so for now I'm naming him Leon (Leo) Amyntas. Since Noctis is a Latin word meaning night. I've decided to give shotgun the name Leo, which is the Latin word for lion. Also, I have decided to name scar-faced guy Johan Jehoiakim, and as for driver guy/glasses guy his name is now Alexius Bez.

Anyway, please enjoy! R&R please. Let me know what you guys honestly think. And if you think this should be turn into a full fledged novella. Also for those who are willing to collaborate with me, please drop me a line, via comment review or pm.

Now go read!

I Didn't Want To Have To Say I Told You So

"My apologies for the prince's blatant disrespect,"

Lightning's steely blue eyes tore away from the infinitely vast ocean and traveled upwards to find the source of the voice. A tall, medium built scholarly looking man with light-brown hair hovered over her seated position. The sleek frameless glasses perched on the narrow bridge of his nose gave him a distinguished diplomatic look.

"He— well he's use to a certain order of things." Looking down at the apathetic blonde, Alexius cleared his throat and continued to press on. "Before the crash, the four of us were headed to Noalithea. Someone important to Noctis, to _us_ is waiting for us there."

Lighting still seeming rather unmoved let out a rather unladylike snort, "Do you always make it a habit to make excuses for your little spoiled prince?" Alexius took a slight step back, apparently at a loss for words, which she could only imagine was something out of the ordinary for the suave driver.

"Lightning, I know you don't think much of Noctis—"

"You're right. I don't." Lightning commented curtly.

"—But you might have to consider, that he could be right about this. We cannot just sit here waiting for god-knows-what to come and rescue us. We have been here for a little over a week now, don't you think it's time we started venturing into the jungle? There could be others out there who can help us. "

Lightning had to admit, Alexius was right about one thing. She did not think much of Noctis, that's for sure. Frankly Lightning could not care any less if Noctis was a prince or not. Up until now she had never heard of him. And if he was in fact a true royal like he claimed to be, it still would not mean much to her now. He did not rule over her lands, ergo he did not hold any authority over her or any of her companions.

"Look, frankly I could care less for what happens to his royal _highness_ and his loyal band of merry men, no offense to you Alexius."

"None taken,"

"But there is no way I am letting him lead all those _civilians_ through an unchartered jungle," the veteran soldier in her would not allow it. "There are defenseless women and children out there who cannot afford to loose any more men. I cannot let Noctis lead those men blindly to their death. Surely you can understand that."

Heaving a heavy sigh Alexius nodded in agreement with Lightning's words. She was right. They had lost enough innocent people to the crash and fatal wounds. There were only a couple dozen of them left now. And most of those survivors were not fit to tread through an unfamiliar tropical rain forest. Yet still he had to side with Noctis when he said being out here, out in the open doing nothing but waiting was just the same as dying. What would they do once their food supply ran out? Or worse, what would they do if the were ever attacked? He knew that Lighting and her companions along with himself, Noctis, Leon and Johan were able to defend themselves. But what about the other twenties something survivors who could not fend for themselves?

"I understand what you're saying Lightning. And to a certain extent you are right. But how can you be so sure that sitting here and waiting is for the best? It's been a week since the airship crashed, Lightning. If they haven't found us yet, then we have to start considering the fact that they probably never will. You have to take all sides into account. If we sit here and do nothing, then we most certainly will all die. But if we band together and do something about this then some of us might have a chance of getting off this island alive."

Lightning opened her mouth the dispute Alexius point but was interrupted by a winded Hope who was dragging a ghastly pale Aurelia behind him.

"Lightning, Lightning!" The petrified boy gasped.

Lightning jumped to her feet and met Hope half way. Placing a steady hand on the young boy's shoulder, "Whoa, whoa take it easy Hope. What's wrong? "

"S-s-something, something… Cas! Casimir!" The boy gasped.

Lightning puzzled blue eyes looked up at Aurelia, who she noted looked scared stiff, before traveling further upward to meet Alexius reflective gray gaze. He too was absolutely thrown by what Hope had just finished saying. "Hope, please take a breath. Then tell me what happened."

"Something took Casimir," Aurelia whispered meekly.

Lightning's head snapped back to the stunned mousy blonde girl. "What?"

That was when Lightning took notice of the missing member of Hope's new group of friends. Ever since the day of the crash Hope, Casimir, and Aurelia had been inseparable, bonding over their mutual lack of parental guidance. Casimir and Aurelia were native Zilonians traveling with their mother Marah to Doiri, to visit their father who had immigrated to Doiri in search of work. Unfortunately, Marah had not survived the fateful airship crash, leaving behind two grieving children.

Lightning looked back at a wide-eyed Hope and shook him slightly. "Hope, what happened? Where is Casimir? What happened to Casimir?"

"T-There is something…something in the jungle took him. Something big," the young boy finally rasped, before letting his head hang low in shame.

Lighting sent Alexius a pointed look before pushing past him to the camp. This was exactly why she did not want to let Noctis lead a group of _untrained_ men through the jungle.

**And scene**

**Dun…dun…dun!**

**Oh boy, poor little Casimir. What is the world is going on in that jungle? Is he dead or alive? What are Lightning and the others going to do? And good god, where are Leo and Vanille?**

**Sorry it took me so long to finally decide to write more to this story. Also, if you haven't already noticed this is heavily inspired by hit television show LOST. And I changed scare-faced guys name from Jessup to Johan. I don't know, it just fit's him better then Jessup. Anyway, if anyone out there actually know Noctis friends name please tell me what they are, so that I can start calling them by their proper given names instead.**

**Oh, and I change the spelling of Aurelea to ****Aurelia****. **

**Don't forget to review **** thanks.**


End file.
